The Heir
by Miss Darknesss
Summary: Starts at the end of GoF in the graveyard, had a bit of a twist in it, Harry is the son Voldemort thinks is dead. someone dies. OneShot for now


just a note: this story popped into my head a while ago so I wrote it down, nowI just finished changing it to my liking and making it a little longer. hope you like it...

A/N: this story starts in the graveyard at the end of GoF.

**The Heir  
**written by_ Darkness_

**Chapter 1**

There was a flash of light, and a misty fog was being emitted from the cauldron, from the depths of the pewter pot, what could be called a man stepped out. He was tall, thin and his skin was reptilian, though his most noticeable feature were his blood red eyes, shining with malice.

"Robe Me," the figure of the Dark Lord Voldemort, hissed.

Wormtail stumbled forward, still sobbing from his lack of a hand, blood staining the robe he'd wrapped around the pitiful stump. Voldemort, now standing tall and regal, in impressive black and flowing robes, strode over to where Harry was still bound to the tombstone.

"Harry Potter," the tall man hissed menacingly, leaning in close to Harry's face. "You have failed the light, I have returned, and you will die. The days will be dark forever more, without the Wizarding worlds beacon of hope. My enemy. You served your little worth, you and your filthy blood have been honored to have the privilege of being my life giver, I possess already more strength than what I thought possible with this ritual alone," Voldemort hissed into the boy's ear. "Any last words Harry?" he mocked, as he released the binds around the fourteen year old's body and mouth.

After spitting the gag from his mouth, and shoving the ropes off his body, Harry straightened and glanced up at Voldemort and said calmly and confidently, " are you sure you took the blood of your enemy?"

"What do you speak of boy?" Voldemort hissed angrily. He did not like to be questioned, there was only one he would have tolerated such insolence from, but he was dead, long since departed the world.

"I may not have willingly given you my blood, but no one ever thought to ask if I was your enemy." Harry said with a smirk, reverting to Parseltongue easily, so as to not let Wormtail understand this thread of the conversation.

"Don't be an imbecile Potter, you are and always have been my enemy, it's the only way this ritual would have worked" Voldemort spat, not reverting to Parseltongue at all.

" Or?" Harry prompted, still in the language of the snakes.

"There is no other way," Voldemort whispered furiously. "Not for me" he added to himself, though because of their close proximity, Harry heard anyway.

"Are you sure?" Harry said with a smirk, again in the Parseltongue.

"Of course I'm sure." Voldemort screamed in English, but then in Parseltongue, he said "There was only one other way, my heir would have had to be the other component to replace yours, but that is not possible, Shi— I have no heir, Voldemort screamed, furious with himself that he'd almost let his closely guarded secret be found out, and by Potter no less.

"Are you sure he died?" Harry prodded quietly, his face betraying nothing but innocent curiosity.

"My son was killed Potter, though I haven't a clue how you knew of him, a thing that matters little as you will soon be joining him and your parents" He said raising his wand. He was already halfway through the curse when Harry interrupted him when he said, "He isn't dead."

Lowering his wand again, Voldemort hissed a string of expletives, furious that the infuriating brat kept interrupting him, when he was so close to finally killing him, "That is not possible" he said, raising his wand for the final time, the green light forming at the end of his wand from his frustrated, and unreleased magic. Again he muttered the words to the killing curse, and just as the last syllable left his mouth, he heard one last thing from the annoying brat

"It is... Father"

The green light flashed out wide, blinding the snake man, the sound of a body hitting the ground with a thud was heard, and then there was a shocked silence that seemed so loud to those present.

A/N: Cliffie. He he he.

This is a one-Shot for now for those of you who are wondering, I will not be updating until I have a clue of where to take this story, if anyone has ideas, I'd love to hear them, as I'm really excited about this story and the possibilities it might bring.

Thanks

Ciao

_-Darkness_


End file.
